A PHANTOM CAVE REWRITE
by Kakerot Bardockson
Summary: This is a rewrite of Phantom cave but instead of a one shot it will have several chapters. Maddie decides to take Danny and his girlfriend Sam camping but an accident makes it harder and to top it off Danny reveals his secret when a Frootloop starts to cause trouble.
1. Chapter 1

THE PHANTOM CAVE by Kakerot Bardockson

Maddie Fenton decided it was time to take her son Danny on their annual mother/son camping trip, Danny knew this meant trouble so he said he would only agree to go if Sam or Tucker could go too. Maddie agreed and Sam chose to go, not surprising Maddie who noticed Sam never let Danny get too far away since they started dating. the next day they loaded the Fenton RV and headed out to the hills. (Maddie planed to not only camp but check out the caves )

They where nearing the planed camp grounds when a deer jumped out infront of them. Maddie swerved to miss it and ended up going down a hill and over a small embankment into a ragging river, that pushed the RV downstream for miles before it managed to get to the otherside and pull onto land partially. Danny gathers some supplies and heads up hill as Sam and Maddie start to follow, a beaver dam upstream broke loose and the two get caught in a wall of water. Danny quickly tosses his gear in the cave next to him and he rushes to rescue his two favorite women. Danny flyes down scooping them both out of the freezing cold water. He lands in the mouth of the cave, with both out cold he has to work fast to save them. First he stuffs one sleeping bag in another then he strips both of them and puts them in the double thick sleeping bag. Then he opens the third one and wraps it around them. Then he gathers wood and makes a fire, using his electrokenetic power. The using antighost fishing line he hung their clothes up to dry. He then started to block off the cave entrance as a rain thunderstorm started to hit. Danny sighed and said "this really bites I hate these trips ."

He knew the two women needed to heat up fast so he caused the wood he gathered to dry by making them intangable and letting the water fall out of it. Danny spent most of the night keeping a fire and gathering wood. Since he had no flashlight he used a new trick he discovered, we focused his power through his eyes making them work like flashlights. He also gathered variuse wild edables like cattails and black walnuts. Since his mom was out cold he used his ghostly strength to move a couple fallen trees to the mouth of the cave, in order to hold in the heat better.

An hour or so later there was an unexpected and unwanted guest. Skulker had been hunting for new labrats for Vlad, when he saw Danny and decided to attack. SKulked then shot at Danny who for his part hardly moved, then at the last second vanished. Skulker rubbed his eyes and in a state of confusion and anger yelled "Now where did the welp go?"

Danny tapped him on the shoulder and said "Right hear tin man" then he punched him.

Skulker roared "I'm gonna have your pelt as a floor mat in my bathroom!" then he fired a beam at Danny.

Danny said "Ew" as he dodged then did something Skulked never dreamed of, he used both his cryokenetic and electrokenetic powers in one shot. this not only incased Skulker in ice but fried his armour and him. Danny smirked an pulled out his Fenton thermos, in one quick movement he trapped Skulker in it and put the cap back on.

About two hours later Danny saw Ember Flying overhead looking for something or someone. Being the helpful kind of guy he was he decided to see if he could give the lady a hand. He flew up and greeted her. At first she was worried he was going to attack her, but seeing him smile at her and the fact he stayed in his human form calmed her. Danny Asked "What is a pretty city lady like yourself doing in the middle of nowhere?"

Ember blushed lightly and replyed "I'm looking for Skulker thet jerk stood me up on our date an hour ago."

Danny gulped as he said "Um sorry, that's my fault, he attacked me and..." He holds up his thermos.

Ember asked "Who started started it?"

Danny replys "He did, saying he wanted my pelt for his bathroom."

Both go "Eeewww"

Ember says "Okay starts a fight with you knowing he is suposed to go out with me tonight, what an idiot."

Danny says "I don't know what you see in the snot wad, but you could do a lot better."

Ember blushes again then asks "What do you mean snot wad dipstick?"

Danny sighs and releases Skulker then after refreezing his armour he hits it with lightening causing the Ice and suit to shatter. Ember looked down to see Skulkers actual form, a dark look came over her as she realized this snot stain was Skulker. Her eyes narrowed and she took Danny's thermos and used it on the litle blob yelling "Skulker we are through!"

After she handed it back she asked for him to keep the little snot in there for a while. Danny said it would be a while until a rescue team found them and they were planning on camping for a week anyway. Then with a grinn he added to stay out of trouble because Bob was filling in for him. Ember laughed and said "Who is Bob and should I worry?"

Danny laughed and replyed "Bob is the Grim Reaper, so yeah, he is a nice funny guy but he has no patients for games."

Ember gulps but Danny adds "Don't worry too much he acually is a fan of yours, so I doubt he would hurt you too bad."

Ember smiled and said her goodbyes then left, flying off as she did Danny noticed she had a cute butt, while she thought "Baby-pop sure is buff now and quite handsome, I wonder if goth-chick would share?" After Ember left Danny landed and went back to work drying clothes and keeping the fire.

The rain never let up so in order to to dry his mom's and Sam's clothes before they awoke he turned them intangableletting the water fall away. However now he needed to let his own clothes dry and get something to warm their insides when they did get up so he took a an empty soup can and put some pine needles in it to boil to make tea for them.

NOTE I'm doing a rewrite because I felt the story needed expanded on and a few people had suggested it, This won't be updated but once a week because I'm working on another story so I can only do this when I take a break from Badical Spiderforce: Spiderine II. I will try to keep them coming as soon as I can. Please R&R and thanks for reading until next time HAVE A NICE DAY.


	2. Chapter 2

THE PHANTOM CAVE REWRITE by Kakerot Bardockson

In the morning Maddie woke up to the sight of Danny in his boxers making pine needle tea as he fussed with his wet clothes, she started to get up but soon realized she was naked so she cleared her throat getting Danny's attention. Maddie asked "Danny where are my clothes?"

Danny just cringed as he replyed "I took them off of you and Sam after you passed out in the cold river, I hung them up to dry and put you two in that set up so you could warm up. I'm sorry but I was afraid you both wouldn't make it if I didn't hurry."

Maddie says "Sweety I'm not mad you did what you felt you had to and in this case it was probably the right thing but if my bra and panties are dry I would like them."

Danny smiles "Sure mom." he respnds as he hands them to her and turns his back to her.

She slips them on then joins him at the fire and gets some tea to warm herself. Danny grabs his shirt and runs off saying he is going to get breakfast, What he really does is get the food he found durring the night. When he returns his shirt is full of nuts and berries as well as wild onions and cattail roots, Danny even managed to get a couple of apples that had washed down stream. Sam woke up and came over to see what he found, looking in she said "Nice job trail mix and tea for breakfast." with a loving grin.

Maddie saw her and yelled "Samantha Manson you put some clothes on!"

Both teens looked at each other grinning and blushed then Sam got dressed. Maddie demanded to know what was up with the grins and those faces they where making, Danny said "We are eighteen and have been dating for six months plus we where friends for years before that."

Then Sam adds "not to mention how comfortable we are around each other naked or near it."

Maddie blushes and says "Oh my you two have..." Danny cut her off with "been safe, yes."

After breakfast they walk down to the RV and use it's wench to pull it closer to the cave and more out of the water, then they salvage what they can some food, bedding, camping gear, and anti ghost weapons, aswell as cooking gear. They activate the emergency tracker so Jazz can find them, then they hauled and set everything up in the cave. Maddie decides to work in the cave and keep the fire while Sam and Danny scout for more wild edibles.

Thanks to Sam's knowledge and latent ghost powers they cleaned up various roots, herbs, and mushrooms as well as more berries and nuts Danny caught a couple catfish using the anti ghost fishing gear.(Sam would only pick a one at best she was still a vegetarian even if she wasn't as hardcore about it in fact she would sometimes eat a little sea food). While they were at it the two took a makeout break. After they got back and got everything ready for lunch Maddie took Danny and they went to set up traps. Sam watched over the fire until they returned with more apples and a pocket full of tea berry plants to make tea.

While out trapping Maddie said "So after graduation you and Sam are getting married."

Danny got a sheepish look as he replyed "Yeah, Sorry I should have told you."

Maddie says "Don't worry about it Sweety."

They sat up a couple snares and Danny helps her with a deadfall trap for beaver or rabbit, then they scout around doing a little talking about what the plan was to make it until they get rescued. Danny pulls out a hunting knife and makes a couple spears and frog gigs as well as carves out a bow, Maddie is stunned watching him and finally asks where he learned to do that. Danny just shrugged replying simply TV.

After supper Danny took off alone to scout the area, he flew a thousand feet up and saw the nearest town was ten to fifteen miles away and he could see a group of apple trees and a blizzard on the horizon. He returned quickly gathering wood and covering the entrance better, while out Maddie and Sam had a chat Maddie says "So you two are having sex ,how long has that been happening?"

Sam blushes and says "Since he worked with Phantom to save the world."

Maddie laughs saying "That would work on any girl, and I may be bias but I think he is a handsome boy especially after the growth spurt you two had over summer."

Sam says "Yeah he is rather dreamy six foot two, two hundred twenty pounds of muscle..."

Maddie laughs as she tells Sam "Snap out of it you're drooling worse than Jack over fresh fudge."

Sam snaps out of it long enogh to see him move a huge log to block wind as Maddie says "I wonder how he stands the cold like that?"

Sam being mesmerized by Danny's sweaty body says "I think it's part of his ghost powers aswell as being built like a greek god."

Maddie asks "What ghost powers?" as Danny finishes up the front of the cave and comes in only to hear his mothers question.

He says "who has ghost powers?"

Maddie tells him Sam said he did, Danny sighed giving Sam a dirty look, who decided to say "When he had that accedent with the ghost portal his body became enhanced and is still increasing in power and ability."

Danny adds "That is why your gadgets react to me, that and I've developed some ghost like abilities."

Maddie asks "Like what?"

Danny scratches his nose and says "I have a ghost sense and can fly, use ectoblasts, go intangable or even invisable, I can even create ghost ice, throw lightening, and use telekenesses. However on your power scale it's all level one grade power."

Maddie asks " Why didn't you tell us?"

Danny says "I didn't want disected or torn apart molecule by molecule."

Maddie looks hurt by his words, and feels even worse knowing he honestly thought they would do that to him. Sam says "Hey Danny why did you take sections off the RV and make a wall over the cave entrance?"

Danny said "A storm is about to Roll in on us and it looks to be a blizzard."

No sooner said than it hit with a vengance, Danny used his Ice powers to cover the front in ghost ice to block out the wind. When he comes back in Maddie says "We may be able to get wild edibles for a day or two but that will be it, if we arn't found Sam you are going to have to start eating meat."

That night they took turns keeping the fire. Maddie took first watch as the teens slept, she tought about what she had learned that day. Other than a strange wolf passing by the RV she didn't her watch was pretty uneventful. Sam and Danny watched together after midnight, it was a good thing too because they ran out of wood. With Sam's plant based ghostly core she couldn't take the cold outside, so Danny got the wood. while he was out Ember showed up, in exchange for a little chanting her name she used her ghostly fire to heat the cave until Danny got back with the wood. Sam asked "What are you doing out here Ember?"

Ember said "I wanted to check on you all and make sure I wouldn't have to deal with Skulker for a while, that lying snot wad."

Sam says "I thought you were dating."

Ember replyed "Not anymore Gothy, thanks to Baby-pop showing me the truth abou the little blob."

A little while later Danny gets back to the girls laughing and both turn beet red when he enters. He grinns as he piles the wood up. Then turns to ask them what they where talking about, but before he can they each kiss him on the cheek then Ember teleports home. Danny is stunned and can't seem to talk for a while. they spend the rest of the night cuddling next to the fire.

DISCLAIMER I own nothing of Danny Phantom or the Phantom universe

NOTE I hope you are enjoying the long version of this story. PLEASE leave a review all will be appreciated. Until next time Have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

THE PHANTOM CAVE REWRITE by Kakerot Bardockson CHAPTER III

In the morning Maddie woke to Danny making tea and breakfast consisting of apple fritters made of flour, oil and, boiled apple chunks( not real tasty but filling). Maddie says "I wanted to talk about your ghost powers some more."

Danny sighs and says "Alright, what do you want to know?"

Maddie thinks for a minute then asks "How exactly did you get them?"

Danny smirks and replys "The ghost portal after you guys pluged it in I was curious and went inside where I found the problem, then I triped and fixed it by hitting the on button."

Maddie gasps in horror as it sinks in then she says "That must of hurt ..." Danny almost growled as he cut in "More than you can imagine"

Maddie says "Danny, you don't blame us for your accedent do you ?"

Danny says "No mom, I blame you two for fear I've had to live with since it. I mean every day all day hunt, disect, experiment on, or just tear apart molecule by molecule ghosts, I even tryed to tell you guys a few times but you wouldn't listen, all you two did was scare me more."

Maddie bursts out into tears as Sam walks up and slaps Danny to the ground and yells "Ease up Danny !"

Danny says "Fine I'm going to get groceries."

Then he lept into the air and flew off. Maddie says in shock "He really can fly."

Sam just smiles dreamily and says "Oh yeah."

Maddie quickly asks "When is the wedding?"

Sam still in a dreammy haze replys "After graduation."

Then the two work on the cave to better insulate it while Danny is gone . Maddie asks Sam "Why is Danny so angery with jack and I, where we that bad of parents?"

Sam says "Well look at it this way, within a year Jazz figured it out, Danny was alwayse giving you two hints, when he tried to talk about ghosts to help you guys you wouldn't listen. Not to mention when he got his powers he couldn't control them so, he would use them when he didn't mean to and to top it off you guys have shot him several times and the whole time threatining to tear him apart molecule by molecule."

Maddie cringes when Sam tells her that and she feels sick when Sam tells her about shooting Danny. She feels even worse thinking about how her and Jack made Danny afraid to tell them his secret. Then she relized Jazz knew and kept it a secret too, that meant she agreed with him. were they really that bad that their own kids would fear for her son's life?

BACK WITH DANNY

"Damn I hate when I go off like that, but three years of their garbage is enough. Damn it Sam why the hell did you have to open your mouth to begin with? I love that girl with all my heart, but I wish Desiree was back in the ghost zone." Danny was ranting. Desiree yelled "Damn you Phantom." but not with much malice.

Danny landed outside a general store and went in to find some things they needed, he also found they had a pay phone installed. Danny muttered "Wow I thought those were extinct, oh well now I can call Jazz."

On the phone Danny says "Hello Jazz I'm calling because we had an accedent and need rescued, oh by the way Sam told mom I have ghost powers."

Jazz cries "What!? Are you kidding me?"

Danny "No evedently Sam was in a daze and spoke without thinking."

Jazz "Well what are you going to do about it?"

Danny "I'm working on getting her used to the idea before showing her my other self, unfortunatly I blew up at her."

Jazz "Danny that's terrable you need to apologize. Well I'll get on to dad he shut the alarm off because it was bothering him."

Danny "Any idea when we can expect a rescue?"

Jazz "Not for a couple days little brother, sorry but a blizzard is moving through your area and it's shutting everything down."

Danny "Okay thanks Jazz, I guess I'll see you in a couple days bye."

Jazz "Bye Danny"

Danny Then got several bags of food and some winter clothing and blankets, then he took it all up to the counter where he met a nice old lady named Elsie. She was very kind and reminded Danny of his grandmother. After she rang him up she helped him bundle his things with a warm smile, he payed using his new debit card and thanked her. Then he went outside and formed a cooler with his ice powers, after putting the food in it he straped the suplies to his back picked up the cooler and flew back to the cave.

Soon Danny returned and said "I called Jazz and she got on to dad for shuting the alarm off, anyway she said another blizzard was headed this way and it may be a day or two before a team shows up so we better get ready, I got four big bags of groceries and put them in my ghost ice cooler then I got us more blankets."

Then Danny reinforced his icewall on the entrance to he cave. Then he walked over to Maddie and said "I'm sorry mom ,I didn't mean to go off like that."

the trio sat down to eat lunch and wouldn't you know it after they finished a puff of blue mist comes out Danny's mouth. Danny and Sam start looking around taking defencive stances. when Maddie asks she is told it was Danny's ghost sense then they saw it. Danny becomes very angry and yells "What do you want Vlad you fruit loop?"

Vlad smiles smugly saying "Well little badger I think you should calm down, with your mother and girlfriend here you are at a major disadvantage."  
Danny says "Mom what do you think we should do?"

she says "Lets catch him then decide."

Danny yells "lets get him!"

At this Maddie and Sam start shooting Vlad with ecto guns and Danny just blasts him repeatedly, this surprised Vlad and forced him to take off. Maddie was surprised to find out that that was Vlad Masters but what shocked her even more was when Danny transformed and said "Vlad and his minions will be back and this is the only way I have the power to beat him."

Maddie says "Oh my god, Danny you are Phantom?"

Danny cringes and says "Yeah um surprise HEHE. I would have liked to have waited until we got home to show you, give you chance to get used to me like really am before breaking it to you."

Maddie asks "How do you change like that?"

Danny replys "I'm a halfa, thanks to that I can change back and forwarth at will."  
The trio spent the rest of the day enhancing their weapons, by nightfall the ecto guns had three times their normal power and the wrist rays had five times their normal power. when Vlads mutant ghost beasts attacked they where quickly defeated and captured in a Fenton thermos. Danny saved the modified one for Vlad it was twice as strong as the ones Vlad made. 


	4. Chapter 4

THE PHANTOM CAVE REWRITE by Kakerot Bardockson

CHAPTER IV

In the morning Vlad came to attack only for Danny to hit him first thing with his ghostly wail, then a combo from Sam and Maddie each using a wrist ray and ecto gun. Then while down Danny put the specter deflecter on him then blasted him, then Maddie finished him with a kick to his manhood and finaly the Fenton Thermos to capture him.

They cleared out the area of Danny's wail then sat around and waited for rescue . While they waited they told Maddie how Danny was king of the ghosts and how Desiree helped them so nobody would remember Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were one in the same except them Tucker and Jazz and those with ghost powers. Sam told her of her own ghost powers. Maddie said "I swear I won't tell anyone and when you need a baby sitter your kids will be safe with us"

Danny said "Mom that will be a few years still, don't rush us ."

Sam said "Yeah we want to wait until we have a place and a way to support a kid first...Mom."

Maddie beamed saying "Well now you really are part of the family or soon will be."

It's getting late in the day when rescue finally shows up, they end up using a crane to get the RV out. Then a tow truck takes it and them home only for Maddie to send them to the ops center when they get there. Both teens wondering why. Five minutes later Maddie knocks on it's door Danny lets her in ,and she shows them the hidden bed and then hands Danny a big box and grins saying "by the way the ops center is now soundproof so don't worry about keeping anyone awake."

Then she waved as she left. Sam said puzzled "I wonder what that was all about."

Danny grinns showing Sam the box and she read "Fenton anti ghost condoms king sized" Sam says "I guess she has not only accepted us but gives us her blessing."

Danny says "I guess now lets see if the sound proofing can hold up." and the two start to get ready for the test.

That night Danny and Sam gave the soundproofing a real test as They rocked all of Fentonworks.

Note sorry for the short chapter but this is the end I hope you found it more enjoyable than the first draft please leave comments and reviews so that it will help me hone my skills. I'm also looking for ideas on Danny's senior year as a sequel to Amity Park A new Begining.  
any help would be appreciated until next time have a nice day.  



End file.
